Bullworth Bullshit
by clownqueenofcrime95
Summary: Just Read it Lesbian Fanfic
1. You Don't Scare Me

A/N: Hello readers. Okay so I'm gonna try to do this fanfic and actually finish it but writers block get's me down that's why I need you guy's to help me out and give me idea's on what you would like to see happen in Bullworth Bullshit. Okay so this is gonna be a lesbian fanfic and maybe if you give me a really good idea for a guy I'll add one to the mix. However, I do want to make it a lesbian harem so it's going to be my OC with Beatrice, Pinky, and Mandy. I'm not doing lola because I don't to get crabs lol. Nor am I going to do Zoe because she looks like a tweaker. I will need a beta for the story so if you interested just message me.

Here's a rundown on my OC:

Name: Nancy Ramona

Age: 17

Height: 6' 0"

Weight: 200 Lbs. (Very Muscular)

Hair color: Bleach blond

Hair Style: Mohawk (Shaved sides not fanned or spiked)

Eye color: Dark green

Cup size: B (for boobies :P jk)

Bullworth Bullshit

Chapter 1: You don't scare me.

"You will keep your nose clean or I shall clean it myself."

I sneered defiantly. "Whatever old man you don't scary me."

He looked at me in disbelief. "What young lady!?"

I snarled. "You heard me Crabblesnatch."

"I have had it Ms. Ramona. You will serve detention for a month."

I stood up and started to walk out. "Like I care." Just to piss him off more I knocked over a rather expensive looking vase. "Whoops"

"A MONTH AND A HALF!"

I cackled as I strolled out of the door.

That bitch Danvers ordered me to get into my uniform. Nobody orders me around I'll get into my uniform but not before making a few of my own adjustment. As I walked into my assigned dorm room I saw a awkward girl with glasses and cold sores on her face.

" Oh hello you must be the new girl. My names Beatrice." She held out her hand and I reached out and shook it.

"I'm Nancy." She smiled.

I turned and saw the uniform on my bed and grimiced. "Is that the uniform?" She nodded. "Its so boring. Let's spice it up a bit." Beatrice looked like she was going to say something but bit her lip instead.

"What is it Beatrice?" I asked while I took out my craft scissors and sewing kit along with a bag of patches.

"Umm we aren't supposed to modify our uniforms." I stopped and looked at her.

"Well wouldn't life be boring if we didn't add a little anarchy to it." I smiled.

I cut off my knee length red plaid skirt to mid thigh and wore my fishnet stalkings with my knee high motorcycle boots. I put on my white button and over the Bullworth crest I sewed an anarchy symbol. I slipped my black leather jacket with band patches sewed all over it. My worn black leather gloves matched my chewed up nails nicely.

First class biology cool I get to cut things open. As I walked through the doors of the main building I got some looks maybe it was my modified uniform maybe it was my don't give a fuck attitude maybe it was my Mohawk most were curious glances but there were those who were giving me looks as if I was beneath them. NOBODY looks down on a Ramona.

"OI! You got a problem ya grubby wankers."

They laughed stupidly. "Nah we were just wondering if you're a dyke or a tranny." They high fived each other.

" Oh my god she dresses like so grody!" "Nice one babe." I sneered.

" So your wondering if I'm a dyke. If I am I could diffidently show your girl here a better time then you ever could." I spread my index and middle finger infront of my mouth and flicked my tongue suggestively between them at little miss pom pom. Mr. football didn't like that not one bit.

"I may not hit a girl but I don't have a problem showing a bitchy dyke her place." He sneered as he got in my face. I sneered.

"ohh what are you gonna do? You know I heard that steroids make your balls like peas." I leaned over to see the cheerleader.

"So is it true pom pom girl? I could probably please you more with my tongue then this guy could do with his pathetic little prick." I felt him grab my jacket and pull me close to his face.

"I'm getting sick of your mouth you carpet munching bitch." I smirked.

"What are you going to do about it?"

His nostrils flared. "The hole tonight 8 o clock. Be there bitch."

I laughed. "Alright bitch boy."

As they walked away there were even more people staring at me now. "Can I help you!?"

They walked away quickly with their heads down. "Pussies." I couldn't help but think that I was really going to like it here.

As I walked into biology I looked around for a place to sit sadly there were only lab tables I'd have to sit next to somebody. Before I could give it much more thought a guy with slicked back hair and a leather jacket waved me over to where he was sitting. I walked over as he gestured to the seat beside him. I plopped down in the cold metal lab chair. "Yes."

"So you're fighting Ted tonight in the hole." I didn't notice two other guys in front of us dressed similarly to the one who waved me over.

I chuckled. "Word spreads fast around here huh?" He chuckled. "Yeah."

He turned serious. "What are you trying to prove kid? Thompson isn't one to mess with he's one of the toughest guys in the school." I scoffed. "And?"

He smiled. "I like you kid. Your gonna go far. I can feel it." "Johnny! What are you doing?" His face turned sour.

"What do you want Lola?" She frowned and attempted to pull off a sad kicked puppy look to me she just looked constipated.

"I always sit with you honey. Why are you sitting with this guy?"

He rolled his eyes. "She's a girl Lola and why don't you go sit with Gord?"

She looked disgusted. " That's a girl."

I grabbed my breast and jiggled them a bit. "Yup I got the tits and cunt to prove it."

All of the boys blushed. While she continued to look disgusted. "What a whore." I smirked.

"By the sounds of what's going on I'd say you're the whore," I chuckled. "and by your looks and attitude you look like you've been tapped more times then a keg at beer fest. Oh by the way you've got some cum in your hair."

Her eyes widened as she frantically searched her hair. "I just made that part up but by the looks of things your apology was a bunch of bullshit." I patted Johnny on the back.

"Some whore you got here Johnny." He pushed my hand off his back.

"Get out of here Lola."

"But?"

"NOW!" She scurried away with her tail between her legs.

"You gonna be okay Johnny?" Johnny looked down at the lab table for a few moments and sighed.

"Yeah I just can't take what she does to me any more I love her with all my heart and she just keeps doing this to me."

"You don't need her Johnny." He sighed again and looked at me. "What's your name?"

"Nancy Ramona. Your friends are right. You seem like a good guy. She's nothing but a whore." He chuckled.

"Yeah I'm Johnny Vincent." He pointed to the guy in front of us. "That's Larry." He pointed to the big black guy. "and that's Norton."

They smiled at me "I ain't never seen Lola get that pissed." I smiled. "What can I say it's a gift." They laughed.

"Alright class it's time to begin. I will hand out your specimens and you will write at least a three page lab report an Ms. Lombardi that does not mean writing repeating the word gross over and over." A few students chuckled at that Lola looked even more flustered.

After Dr. Slawter handed out our specimens Johnny asked me of I was going to do it.

"Hell yeah I'm not like Lola I don't mind getting my hands dirty." Johnny shook his head.

"No I mean are you really going to fight Ted." I looked at him. "What if I am?" I gave him a smirk. He frowned.

"Kid I don't think you should do it. Ted's tough."

"Pfft I don't give a shit how tough he is. He picked a fight with me so I'm gonna show him not to fucking mess with me."

He threw his hands up. "Alright I can't stop you. I just don't want you to get into something you can't get out of."

I patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry Johnny I'll be fine."

*FF TO THE HOLE*

All the faction leaders surrounded us in a chain length fence cage. Ted and I were down in the hole with green water on the floor. I don't really wanna know what it is. I had given my leather jacket to Johnny to hold on to and now me and ted were circling each other.

"Come on dyke I'll give you the first hit." I chuckled.

"I actually think you should get the first hit. I wouldn't want to kick your ass without getting a single hit on me. You should be thankful I'm being merciful." He scoffed.

"All this talking is getting boring! Just hit me motherfucker!" The smack of his fist meeting my cheek resounded throughout the hole. I had bitten the inside of my cheek accidentally. 'MMM that felt good.'

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!" I spit my blood at his feet. "FUCKIN' PUSSY!" He gave me a heavy body shot. 'Damn think that one cracked a rib. Let's give 'im one more hit. Make this one count.

"YOU SHOULD BE A WIDE RECIEVER WITH ALL THE BALLS YOU TAKE IN THE FACE!" I heard the crack of my nose breaking and felt like a tooth got knocked loose. 'Alright I think I've had enough fun with him. Time to teach this guy not to fuck with me.'

I then raised my hands and gave him a quick jab, then a strong hook, then each of my knees dug into his left and right side. I could feel one break on the right side and two crack on the left. I then delivered a devastating kick to his solar plexus knocking him to the ground. While he was writhing in pain. I straddled his waist. As I drew my fist back and dug them repeatedly into his "pretty boy" face. I allowed my mind to wonder…hit…when I get made and I get pissed…hit…I grab my pen and I write out a list…hit… of all the squares who get me pissed…hit. I stood from Ted's now lifeless and bruised body I screamed out into the shocked silence of the witnesses to this vicious beating.

"YOU'VE MADE MY SHITLIST!"

He was supposed to be the one to come out on top. Flawless face and gorgeous smile of a triumphant "star" quarterback. Instead his face was covered in blood and swelling his lips parted struggling for breath revealing his blood covered teeth. It was chaos. He never looked more beautiful. I got my jacket from Johnny and made my way away from the hole. As I was slipping on my jacket it wasn't long until I heard footsteps behind me Johnny Larry and Norton ran after me.

"What the hell was that?"

There was a loud crunch as I straightened my nose. I took a few sniffs.

"That was nasty." I laughed.

"What they're gonna have to do to fix ted us is even sicker. Gimme a second." I reached into my mouth and pulled out a tooth and tossed it to the side as I continued to walk.

Johnny laughed. "Your one tough bitch. You know that." I opened the door and began up the stairs.

"And don't you forget it." I made my way to the girls dorm. "I'm tired guys. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Johnny and the boys waved.

"See ya Nancy."

I walked into the girls dorm and went to my room. My roommate Beatrice was on her bed studying. When she saw me she stood and rushed over to me.

"Oh my god Nancy what happened?" I chuckled.

"I showed Mr. Football not to fuck with me." She gasped.

"You actually fought him. Look what happened to you! You shouldn't done it!"

I shrugged off my jacket and sat on my bed to take off my boots. "If you think I look bad you should see Ted they're gonna have to take him to the hospital." I laughed. Beatrice looked shocked.

"You actually won."

"Come on you actually think I'd let that guy win. Sure I let him get a few hit on me but I won."

Her jaw dropped. "You let him hit you!" I nodded.

"Your crazy."I chuckled.

"I guess I am."

A/N: Okay so that's the first chapter I know that the spelling and grammar is horrendous but that's what I need a beta reader for like I said message me if your interested and keep it Punk Rock. Later!


	2. Well Then

Bullworth Bullshit

Chapter 2: Well then...

Stop staring at me. Stop staring at me.

"STOP FUCKING STARING AT ME YOU FUCKING DICKHEADS!" Everyone in the lunchroom looked away quickly.

"Uh..." I snapped my head over to Johnny.

"What!" He chuckled awkwardly and shook his head.

I looked over to where Beatrice was and cursed. Johnny looked over to and sighed.

"Looks like she's at it again." I shook my head. Mandy had gone over to Beatrice and was picking on her again. Even though I taught her boyfriend a lesson she still walked around like she owned the place.

"Come on Beatrice grow a backbone. Stand up to that bitch."

Beatrice did stand up and tried to leave. Not what I had in mind but Beatrice isn't a fighter like me so I'm not surprised. Mandy however had other plans and pulled Beatrice back by her shoulder and started to push her. I sighed heavily.

"Fuck I can't watch this anymore." I stood up.

"Where are you going?" I threw off my leather jacket.

"Don't worry about it." I stomped over to them.

My ratty combat boots made dull thuds on the tiles of the lunchroom. I sighed while I walked once again everyone's eyes were on me except those of Mandy and Beatrice. Once I got close enough I grabbed Mandy by the shoulder and spun her around. I then gave her a taste of her own medicine and shoved her to the ground.

"What are you doing picking on my girlfriend!?" I wrapped my arms around Beatrice and pressed our lips together. I felt her tense and could hear the shocked gasps of the lunchroom for good measure I gave her a little tongue. I parted with her slowly and stared down at Mandy. Her face was priceless.

"Geez Mandy why do you look so surprised? It's not like I told you Ted's been fooling around with that ginger bitch." Ted stood from his seat. His lip was split and swollen. He also had two black eyes and his nose was still a bit crooked.

"How'd you know about that!?" I laughed hysterically.

"I didn't you just told on yourself numb nuts. Have fun explaining buddy." I walked out of the lunchroom not before shooting a quick wink at Beatrice. I didn't know someone could blush that hard. I walked to the library to catch a smoke ever since I wiped the floor with Ted the nerds have worshipped me like a Goddess. It's kinda creepy especially earnest. I swear that kid needs to get laid bad. I sat down on one of the benches in front of the library and rested my back against the brick wall. I was hidden from the perfects prying eyes. I withdrew a hard pack of Marlboro menthols from my bra. I opened the top and took out my lighter. I stuck the brown filter between my lips and lit the end. I stared at the fire for a few seconds before I closed the top.

"Umm there's no smoking on campus." I looked up to see Beatrice looking at me with a slight blush still on her face. I shrugged my shoulders as I exhaled smoke through my nostrils.

"What the perfects don't know won't hurt them." She looked at the cigarette between my fingers and then to the space on the bench next to me.

"Umm…" I took another drag.

"If you wanna sit, sit. I'm not that bitch Mandy." She sat down gently. She was silent for a few moments.

"Why'd you do it?" I exhaled.

"Mandy's a bitch and Ted's a tool. They had it coming." Inhale. Beatrice shook her head.

"No I mean why'd you kiss me?" I shrugged and exhaled. I was halfway done with my cigarette.

"You were pissing me off just standing there. You were close to crying. I could see it. If you would have cried she would've won and I can't stand seeing that bitch satisfied in anyway. So I had to distract you and turn it on her." She sighed sadly.

"So you didn't kiss me because you thought I was pretty. You just did it to get back at Mandy." Another drag.

"What does it matter if I think you're pretty?" Exhale.

"Huh?"

"Why do I have to think you're pretty to kiss you? Eunice is an ugly fatass, but she still gets kissed by that one guy. Oh and just between you and me Hal has a crush on her. Why I don't know yuck. Anyway I don't give a fuck what you look like Bea I do what I want. I wanted to kiss you so I did. You can interpret it however you want too. I did it because there's something about you that made me want to… well besides the whole Mandy thing." I flicked my cigarette away.

"So you kissed me because you thought I was special?" I shrugged.

"Yeah, you could say that." I leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes. The sun felt nice on my skin almost as nice as what I felt next. I felt Beatrice kiss my cheek quickly. I cracked one eye open to see her looking down and blushing.

"What was that for?" I asked with a smirk. She cleared her throat.

"Just a thank you for saving me from Mandy." I chuckled.

"No Problem, Bea."

A/N: Yeah I know short but I updated so yeah. Anyway I'm making some references to movies I did in this chapter and chapter one. I'm wondering if anyone is catching them. Let me know in the reviews if you spot any. Love you guys and keep it punk rock. 3


End file.
